Dokuro Skull/Dokuro (Watchman)
Character Overview The girl whose real name has just been revealed as Dokuro. It is yet unknown whether she holds any ties to former Chief, Dokuro Skull. She first appeared in Keima's "dreams". She may possibly be the 16 capture target in The World God Only Knows series. The girl starts regressing at random times and turns back after receiving Keima's "magical kiss". Personality Not much is known about this girl's personality. However, when Keima talked to her, she expressed a desire to never be born and was constantly shown to be indifferent towards her surroundings. She seems to see Keima as her big brother and is very obedient to everything Keima says. Appearence The girl is most commonly dipected wearing a sailor uniform. It is unknown if the uniform is an official school uniform or not. She also has short hair and her facial expression seems to resemble Keima's emotionless expressions. The girl is also shown to be barefooted. Character History Heart of Jupiter Arc The first time she appeared is when Keima was in one of his dreams. The girl was shown sitting under a tree sleeping. She then opened her eyes and saw Keima but he was already gone. Much later, when Keima was in another dream, the girl was sitting on a cube, looking nonchalantly as Keima returns to his own world again. Soon, Keima saw the girl yet again in another of his parallel worlds and approached her, asking who is she. The girl then asked why is she here again and that she didn't want to be born anymore. Keima then asked her how to exit the dream but the girl began to become younger and younger until she was an infant. When Keima later saw her ten years ago, she was shown to stand on the ship's mast and fell down. However, it was shown that she did not die and got up and begins to leave. Just then, a younger Keima came to her, and tells her that she got the same orb as him and then asked her what is it. The girl then became confused and asked the same question and begin to reply that she had no idea either. Keima's orb then lashs again as the girl falls unconcious again and slowly turned to a baby. It was later revealed that the entire sequence of her going to the ship's mast will be restarted again. When the entire thing repeated again, the girl was walking to Akanemaru. There, she saw a child asking if she wants to help him play a game. She ignored him. At the ship's mast, the child came up again, telling her that suicide is not the right way. She still ignored the boy's words and jumped off. The boy then grabbed her, telling her to stop it. The girl then told the boy not to interfere and hits him. Once again, she survived but was horrified when she saw that the boy was impaled, and was seemingly dead. She began to cry and kept saying how she didn't want to die nor to kill. The boy the came up and told her that he will save her from the trauma she had as she began to turn younger again. The boy then grabbed her and asked for her name. "I'm...Dokuro..." The girl then turned to a baby as the process will soon repeat itself again. Once again, Dokuro tried to jump down. However, Keima managed to save her just in time. Keima then angrily asked her how many times must he save her before she is satisfied. Keima then took out the orb and tells Dokuro that she had one as well. Keima then explained that he and her are connected together so if she dies, he will too. Dokuro then said that she don't know and when she was here, everything was pitch black and that it was returning again. Dokuro then regressed again as Keima kissed her. "If you don't know yourself, then I'll decide it for you ! Don't just go die on your own ! this is an order ! I'll do something about your despair !" Dokuro then returned back to normal again. Keima then showed Dokuro her orb and pushed her to the secret compartment in Akanemaru. However, the device still did not work. When Keima called Dokuro out again, she was already degressing as Keima tried to make her think about happy and excited things, to which have no avial. Having no other choice, Keima kissed her again and Dokuro went back to normal. Keima then decided to take Dokuro home with him to save her as the latter agreed. At morning, Dokuro was quietly watching Keima playing video games. She was also listening to Keima and Elsie. After some events that happened between Keima and Mari, Keima introduced Dokuro to Mari. Keima told Mari he met Dokuro from the game shop and that she lost her key to her house. Mari said "hello" to her. After that, Keima offered breakfast to Dokuro and said that she should eat with them. After a while, they started eating. Dokuro tried feeling the food, but ended up touching the soup, making her finger hot. Keima offered some chopsticks, but she couldn't use it. Keima gave her a spoon, and told her to hold her hands together as he says "Let's eat". Mari was picturing Keima, as Dokuro started eating. She then asked Keima about his future plans as she whispered something to Keima. Keima was surprised that she needed to go to the bathroom, but he directed Dokuro to the bathroom. Keima then instructed her how to use the toilet. After taking a toilet break, Dokuro went outside the bathroom and noticed that the "ball" was gone. She then saw it at a table and ran towards it. Keima asked why she ran for it, as Dokuro told him that if she loses "it", Keima will be in trouble. Dokuro then forget to put her skirt, as Keima told her to put some clothes. After that, Dokuro was walking with Keima as they went to school on their way, Dokuro called out Keima as Keima told her to follow him since if she spaced-out, she may get run overed by a car. Elsie then jealously said that Keima is her brother as Keima said that he doesn't need a sister. Keima then gave Elsie and Dokuro each a console and instructed them to change the battries as he continues. At the school gates, Keima told Dokuro and Elsie to wait and they'll meet up again during breaktime as Dokuro was hesitant to leave Keima but was ultimately dragged away by Elsie. However, this did not last long as Dokuro eventually went to the school by herself with Elsie following. When Dokuro peeked into Keima's class, Elsie laments that Keima sure is good at fitting in with the class as they saw the tried homeroom teacher thinking of ways to quell the crying class. Later, Dokuro was shown to be regressing yet again as Keima kissed her to make her normal. When Keima, Elsie and her went to the beach, Dokuro was told to saty back with Elsie. Trivia *It was shown in Chapter 194 that the girl was holding onto the second "Key" all along. Quotes *''(To Keima) "I don't know. Why am I here again? I didn't want to be born anymore...." ''(Chapter 194, p.10) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters